


Summertime Sadness

by monarchgirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchgirl/pseuds/monarchgirl
Summary: Kylo Ren is a rising junior in university home for summer break. Bored with the life behind and before him, he contemplates his options.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've ever posted, hope you like it! The updates on this will probably be sporadic at best. I wrote this during winter break when I was last home from college, but since I've been back home for quarantine I've been feeling the same feels, so I decided to post it.

Kylo hated summer. And fall break. And winter break. And, yes, he hated spring break too. But summer is the one he hated most, as it meant he had to live at home for three months again. In June it never seems as bad as he always hypes it up to be. Home doesn’t have 8am’s or term papers, plus he doesn’t have to cook. But home also has the “Oh, we never see our Ben anymore,”’s and the “He’s just always up in his room”’s and , lest we forget, the “Well how nice of you to finally come and join us”’s. 

It was about that point in the summer where the relief of being done with finals had worn off and the realization that he still had two and a half more months of living with Han and Leia had set in. Don’t get him wrong, Kylo loved his parents. But, if he had to listen to them argue about whether or not Han had told Leia to put grapes on the shopping list one more time, he was going to lose it. 

Kylo is also not under any delusions that he has a much better time at Uni than he does at home. He has always liked and excelled academia, its just that while at home he’s seems to be engulfed by the nothing to do, at school he must always do everything, and it is always due tomorrow at 8am. He enjoys learning, but just not beings so stressed about maintaining his Dean’s List spot that he wakes up every morning with shoulders tensed up to his ears.

He was aware that he is essentially just trading one shit situation for another, with a cycle that will continue until he graduates, gets a job and his own place where he can be overcome by the nothingness, like an adult. Kylo swears he’s not always that pessimistic about his future, just when he’s in a mood. Which, if he’s being completely honest with himself, he almost always is.

And for those of you who are going ‘Kylo, you are a 20-year-old grown ass man. You can leave the house if you want to.’ You aren’t wrong. You see, Kylo does get out. He runs errands with Leia. At her insistence. He also interns at the family company part time, making Han oh-so-proud. But as for the actual meaning behind the question, yes, he does in fact meet with his good old school mates Phasma and Hux, from time to time. This is a more rare occasion than not though, as any unsupervised outing is always met with the disapproving look of, “I hardly see you as it is, now you want to go spend all the time you have home out?”, and it’s an unspoken rule that they don’t have guests over to the Solo household. And for Kylo it is honestly easier to hole up in his childhood bedroom, because at least it was quiet.

For some reason, Leia felt it necessary to always have the TV on. Or Han was always doing yard work 3 ft from any window you happen to sit near. So even in a fairly large house, if Kylo wanted to be productive in anyway, his room was the best bet. And to be honest, he liked it in there. It wasn’t anything special, blue walls, a window looking over the front yard, and his queen size bed, one that was barely long enough to fit him. And there was his desk. Normally stacked high with his books for the week, it lay bare. Kylo wanted to read. He did. But he just can’t seem to focus on one page long enough to get anywhere. At this point, Kylo just wanted to want to read.

This is why he finds himself laying on his bed in his room, obsessing about how much he hates summer. What else has he to do? ‘Tis the season he supposed.

But the one thing keeping him going this summer is that his grandmother Padme, aka the most saintly woman to ever live, just moved in about a five-minute drive away, and she hosts a family breakfast every Sunday morning. Padme’s being in town is frankly the only reason he’s considering staying in town after college. 

Kylo supposed he was lucky when he looked at his phone and realized that it was Saturday. At least tomorrow wouldn’t be a complete waste of 24 hours.


End file.
